Owl Post ENG
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: I've always loved her, and I'll always do.
1. Chapter 1

**Owl Post**

The house wasn't rich, but his heart was beating strongly. When the owl came with her letter, he didn't eve wait for her to land, grabbing the note on her legs.

_Remie!_

_Here's awesome, Dumbledore really got this one right! Ok, it's a hideout, I don't care. But this wood house with the flowers in front was everything I've ever wished. These wishes are your fault. If I was at Hogwarts I would like the people, the noise. But how can someone love you and noise at the same time?_

_Answer me! _

_Kisses. Dorcas._

He laughed and started to write.

Dorcas looked to the flowers of her house. It was ironic that she, Dorcas, who always loved busy places, had to hide in a country house far for London, just because Voldemort was looking for her. She wasn't complaining at all. It wasn't bad. Remus will like too, she thought. He'd always love peace and silence. Maybe was because of the curse. But he was her therapy at Hogwarts, her teacher in N.E.W.T'S time, her boyfriend.

She had sent the letter hoping she could talk to someone, because since Voldemort started to search the members of the Order, almost everyone went to hideouts. When the letter arrived, she opened and read.

_Hey! _

_I miss you, Dorc's! It's good that you liked the place, but remember that what's really important is your security .Unfortunaly I can't hide yet, because Voldemort started attacking muggles with werewolves, and Dumbledore wants someone who knows the werewolves' on the field. Things here are getting pretty boring without you. James and Lily's son was born, and Emmeline classified him as extremely cute, and you know how she is with babies? Haha, everyone here misses you. Yesterday James even complained that he couldn't throw eggs on cars anymore because you weren't there. Hah, he thinks Lily would let him. _

_With all the love on the world divided all over your body. _

_Rem._

**XxX**

_Be careful, I don't trust werewolves (apart from you, my wolfie). They can kill you if they notice something. And I need you alive. I know about this security stuff, mister, but here's nice anyway. EXTREMELY CUTE? Gosh, I got to see this baby. I want a photograph of this little dwarf (let Lily read this, and then sent another photo, of her face) because we still don't have our own baby. Tell James I'll throw eggs on the cars that pass by here in his memory. Screw Lily. _

_More kissed than your entire stupid math._

_Dorcas. _

**XxX**

_War is here. Everything is so close that I'm scared. James, Sirius and Peter are hiding something from me, I know. I'm getting worried. Take care, angel. They're on the road. I love you. Very much. I won't stand if something happens to you. How are things? Anything strange? Answer me; I have to talk with you. _

_Love you, Remus._

**XxX**

_Relax, my wolf. Here, nothing wrong. Love you too. More than you, by the way. I think you're paranoid. James, Sirius and Peter are your best friends, they wouldn't hide anything from you. Emme sent me a letter yesterday, saying that Dumbledore thinks there's a traitor, so please, take care. Don't tell anyone, but Sirius' family really creeps me out. I know he was kicked off from home, but who really knows?_

_Keep sending news._

_Love you. Dorcas._

**XxxX**

_I think you may be right, love, but I won't say anything now. Sirius is in shock, I've never seen him like this. Yesterday night he went to Marlene's house to pick her up for a ride, and she was dead. I'm sorry to tell you this. When I arrived at the Potter's house, he was there, crying a lot. Ii confess that my suspicion with him is smaller because of this, but I still don't know. She and her family were buried this morning. I fell like if a piece of me had left with Marlene. I great person. I repeat: No one suffered more than Sirius. James and Peter had to hold him when they lowered the burial, because he threatened to kneel inside the hole. _

_I love you, take care._

_Remus._

**XxX**

_First: forgive me if this letter arrive more wet than usual, Remie. I fell so bad, broken. I can't believe it. Marlene Mckinnon can't be dead. She's tuff, strong. I must go back. Screw Dumbledore. I won't stay here, safe, while you fall in London. If you die I want to be by your side. I couldn't stop to imagine if this letter was from James of one of them saying that you were dead. Understand me, please. _

_Dorcas;_

**XxX**

_Don't come back. Dorcas. Again: DON'T COME BACK! You're not going to lose me. I'm living for you. Just stay still, quiet and safe. We're all fine, thought I think it will take a while for Sirius to forget Marlene. He stopped eating, so he will stay a time at the Potters', so he can't make anything crazy. I heard James and Lily are going to hide the house too. Harry is growing day by day, and Sirius agreed of being his godfather (Marlene was going to be the godmother). Again: do not come back._

_Remus._

**XxX**

_I'm staying here, for now. But you didn't convince me. I want to see their son, he must be so cute! How he looks like? I still don't have my photo… I fell very sorry for Sirius. After all the women he had, he fell in love with Marlene. It would be ironic, if she weren't dead. Emmeline said to me that James hid the house and put Sirius as the secret – keeper. Again: I don't think he is trustable, even now he's suffering for Marlene._

_Kissed, wolfie._

_Dorcas._

**XxX**

_Weather here gets colder and colder every day, because of the Dementors that are helping Voldemort now. We already have enough attacks for a lifetime. Yesterday, Fabian and Gideon Prewett were found on their apartment. Well, apartment is a way of saying, because it was completely destroyed. We counted about five death eaters to kill them. They died like heroes. We weren't too close, but I know you used to talk with Gideon… I used to hate this._

_Take care._

_Rem._

**XxX**

_I still want to come back, Remus. If anyone else dies, I'm on my way. I'm not here for Dumbledore, I'm here because of you. Tell Dumbledore that, if Voldemort using Dementors, it's better to train the Order members with the patronus charm. I fell really bad about Gideon's death, he was like a brother for me. I didn't talk with Fabian. How is Molly, their sister? I heard from Gideon that she had three boys, and another one on the way… Sent her my condolescences. I think she must feel terrible, I'm hoping that everything gets right._

_Love you forever, Dorcas._

**Xxx**

_Yeah, I heard about Molly too. Answering your previous letters: Harry is James. Not kidding. The only thing he got from Lily are her eyes. But the rest, all from James. Lily said that if he starts messing his hair on purpose, he's dead, but Ii doubt it. She spoils him more than all the mothers of the world together. I'm still trying to get you the photograph. Sirius left the Potter's house. I think he's still depressed, but only time will heal his heart. Molly has six boys, now, the last one was borne a few months before Harry. The names are: William, Charles, Percyval, Fred and George (twins, can you believe?) and Ronald. She said she remembers you, because Gideon used to talk about you at home. Maybe her kids can be friends with Harry at Hogwarts, what do you think?_

_Kisses, Remus._

**XxX**

_Yeah, they can. Remus, I'm going back to London tomorrow. And nothing that you say will change my thoughts. I need to stay with you, I don't care. If anything happens to me, I want you to know that I love you .More than I ever loved anyone in my whole life. I want you to be happy forever, even if it's with another person ho loves you as much as I did._

_I'm coming for you, love._

_Dorcas._

**XxX**

_Dorcas? You gave up? I was waiting you the whole moth, and you didn't show up. I want you to tell me everything is fine, please. I'm not receiving news from you. Tell me where you are. We're all worried, love._

_Answer me. Remus._


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

"They're beautiful." Nymphadora said, after she read the last letter I sent to Dorcas.

After I sent it, I got to know that her body was found a couple squares from my house. I loved Dorcas more than anyone. At the beginning, she was my opposite. She liked the fun, people, and noise. I was calm, silent. When I was with her, everything changed. I stared at Dora. Her purple hair and brown eyes remind me Dorcas' free spirit of fun. Maybe I have a thing for this kind of women.

"Let's go?" she asked, giving her hand to me.

She had read the letters, some of them that I picked up from the purse Dorcas was carrying with her when she died. We arrived at the graveyard.

**Dorcas Meadowes**

"_Moons may change, but the Sun Will always shine."_

_May, 14__th__, 1960 – September, 29__th__, 1981_

I smiled, staring at the place where her soul was resting. I loved her, I've always have. Angels don't die, they just go back home. When tears came to my eyes, Nymphadora said:

"Her last letter said that she wanted you to be happy. What did you do?"

I gazed at her, searching for jealousy, but I found respect.

" I married you. You make me happy." And I kissed her.

Suddenly, some flower petals started to fall from a tree. I smiled. I've always knew she was with me.


End file.
